ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution: Tag Force EX
Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution: Tag Force EX is an trading card video game based on the trading card game series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution. It's released exclusivley for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Playstation Vita and Microscoft Windows. This game focuces on the entire series. Features Cards Characters Playable Characters *Evan Hatake (Normal, Young, School Outfit, Sage Outfit, D-Gear, Astral Mode, Super Astral Mode, Sage Mode) *Astral (Normal, D-Gear) *ZEXAL (Normal, D-Gear, ZEXAL II, ZEXAL III) *Miles Rogers (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, Techno Mode) *Cazz Armstrong (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, X-Calibur Mode) *Shark Unabara (Normal, Young, School Outfit, Past Life, D-Gear, Atlantean Mode, Sea Demigod Mode) *Ryu Kurosaki (Normal, Young, School Outfit, Ninja Outfit, D-Gear, Galaxy Mode, Super Galaxy Mode) *Orbital 7 *Sora Hayate (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, Blue-Eyes Mode) *Ren Kuchki (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, Cyber Mode) *Chad Borne (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, Dimension Mode) *Dawn Kurenai (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, Angel Mode, Goddess Mode) *Serena Unabra (Normal, Young, School Outfit, Past Life, D-Gear, Ice Mode) *Bonnie Rubins (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear, Fairy Mode) *Ricky Stone (Normal, Young, School Outfit, D-Gear) *Sho Redfield (Normal, Young, D-Gear, Future Tech Mode) *Yoruichi Shida (Normal, Young, D-Gear, Amazon Mode) *Princess Sally Alexandra (Normal, Young, Princess Cloak, D-Gear, Garden Mode, Naturia Mode) *JUNE (Normal, D-Gear, Android Mode) *Patricia Jackson (Normal, Musical Outfit, D-Gear) *Olivia Newton (Normal, Reptile Outfit, D-Gear) *Antoine Price (Normal, Young, British Outfit, D-Gear, British Knight Mode) *Susane Price (Normal, Young, British Outfit, D-Gear, Psychic Mode) *Rotor Benson (Normal, Young, Engineer Outfit, D-Gear) *Sir Charles Hatake (Normal, Sir Knight Mode) *Conner Dino (Normal, D-Gear, Jurassic Mode) *Toshiro Yujimo (Normal, Shinobi Outfit, D-Gear, Shinobi Mode, Samurai Mode) *Megan Harper (Normal, D-Gear) *Benny Bee (Normal, D-Gear) *Georgia Rose (Normal, School Outfit, D-Gear, Ice Master Mode) *Yuma Hagane (Normal, School Outfit, Future Outfit, D-Gear, Cosmic Mode, Quasar Mode) *Astrin (Normal, D-Gear) *ZEXAR (Normal, D-Gear, ZEXAR II) *Talia Amano (Normal, School Outfit, Future Outfit, D-Gear, Black Rose Mode) *Max Wilson (Normal, School Outfit, Future Outfit, D-Gear) *Katie Rubins (Normal, School Outfit, Future Outfit, D-Gear) *Jet Babylon (Normal, D-Gear, Babylon Mode, Hyperspeed Mode) *Wave Paterson (Normal, D-Gear, Babylon Mode) *Boomer Ariel (Normal, D-Gear, Babylon Mode) *Storm Falconner (Normal, D-Gear, Babylon Mode) *Breeze Sheh (Normal, D-Gear, Babylon Mode) *Commander Sky (Normal, G.U.N. Commander Mode) *Abigail Foster (Normal, Civilian Outfit) *Sgt. Ben Hauser *Aero Hatake (Normal, G.U.N. Outfit, D-Gear, Utopian Mode, Utopia Ray Mode) *ZEXO (Normal, D-Gear, ZEXO II) *Estro (Normal, D-Gear) *May Brooks (Normal, G.U.N. Outfit, D-Gear, Ghost Mode) *Dan Abarai (Normal, G.U.N. Outfit, D-Gear, Western Mode) *W-123 Omega (Normal, D-Gear) *Regulus *Torunka *Jean (Normal, D-Gear, Lightning Mode) *Andre (Normal, D-Gear, Thunder Mode) *Breo (Normal, D-Gear) *Marcus (Normal, D-Gear) *Alexi (Normal, D-Gear) *Lerra (Normal, D-Gear) *Reznov (Normal, D-Gear) *Dania (Normal, D-Gear) *Leonardo Conzern (Normal, Silver Armor, D-Gear, Excalibur Mode) *Whales (Normal, D-Gear) *Sophie (Normal, D-Gear) *Klaus (Normal, D-Gear, Axe of Destruction Mode) *Halldor (Normal, D-Gear, Nordic Ascendant Mode) *Dragan (Normal, D-Gear, Nordic Beast Mode) *Broder (Normal, D-Gear, Norid Alfar Mode) *Fabia (Normal, D-Gear, Nordic Champion Mode) *Yugi Hatake (Normal, Young, YugiKnight, D-Gear, Blue Flash Mode, Sage Mode) *Mira Hatake (Normal, Red Habenero Mode) *Haru Hatake *Kari Hatake (Normal, School Outfit, Cooking Outfit) *Yuzu Hatake (Normal, School Outfit, Soccer Outfit) *Lillybot *Summer (Normal, School Outfit) *Holly (Normal, School Outfit) *Spencer (Normal, School Outfit) *Danny (Normal, School Outfit) *Mimi (Normal, School Outfit) *Raph (Normal, School Outfit) *Lev (Normal, School Outfit) *Kathy (Normal, School Outfit) *Tom (Normal, School Outfit) *Sarah (Normal, School Outfit) *Zach (Normal, School Outfit) *Rosabelle (Normal, School Outfit) *Clair Kurosaki (Normal, Dragon Master Mode) *Master Ventus (Normal, Sage Mode) *Kaze (Normal, Samurai Master Mode) *Dueling DJ *Lazar (Normal, Young) *Professor Lumina Caswell *King Elias Alexander (Normal, Royal Outfit, Alexander King Mode) *Keno Kahn (Normal, Ape King Mode) *Tyler Pedro (Normal, Circus Outfit, Entertainment Mode) *Poseidon (Normal, King of Atlantis Mode) *Tetsuya *Cameron Clix *Charlie McCarthy *Coby Callum *Tommy Tomato *Pip (Normal, Dog Costume) *Nelson Stark (Normal, Sparrow Outfit, Sparrow Mode) *Edgar Loomer *Hunter Pace (Normal, D-Gear) *Damon Knox *Doctor Wright (Normal, Dr. Magnus, D-Gear, Wright IQ Mode) *Wright Nega (Normal, Wright Nega IQ Mode) *Task Masuko (Normal, Young, D-Gear, Barian Mode, Super Barian Mode) *Shun Unabara (Normal, D-Gear, Barian Mode, Atlantean Mode) *Tony Navy (Normal, Young, D-Gear, Barian Mode) *Jenny Spears (Normal, D-Gear, Barian Mode) *Chris Draguun (Normal, Young, Barian Mode) *Ian Nikolai (Normal, Young, Barian Mode) *Rick Reynolds (Normal, Young, Barian Mode) *Tara West (Normal, Barian Mode) *Bocoe *Decoe *W-106 Eta (Normal, D-Gear) *W-107 Theta (Normal, D-Gear) *Metal Evan (Normal, D-Gear, Neo Metal Evan) *Metal Miles *Mecha Cazz *Metal Shark *Black Doom (Normal, Devil Doom) *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Ture *Tron Archlight (Normal, Byron Archlight, Crest Mode, Chaos Crest Mode) *Quinton Archlight (Normal, Crest Mode) *Quattro Archlight (Normal, Crest Mode) *Trey Archlight (Normal, Crest Mode) *Tooth (Normal, Bandit Mode) *Nail *Volt *Fiona *Hunter X (Normal, Young, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode, Super Bounty Hunter Mode, Dark Aura Mode) *Hunter S (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode, Super Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter T (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode, Super Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter A (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter R (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode, Super Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter V (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode, Super Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter K (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter G (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter M (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode, Super Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter C (Normal, D-Gear, Bounty Hunter Mode) *W-103 Delta (Normal, Proto-Android Mode) *W-110 Psi *W-117 Sigma *Scourge Hatake (Normal, D-Gear, Dark Astral Mode, Hollow Astral Mode) *Number 96 (Normal, D-Gear, Super Number 96) *Chaos (Normal, Semi-Perfect Chaos, Perfect Chaos Avatar) *Mammoth Mogul (Normal, Crime Lord Mode) *Ixis Naugus (Normal, Past Outfit, Psyonic Mode) *Hunter J (Normal, Bounty Hunter Mode) *Maxwell Rogers *Maximillian Alexander *SCR-HD (Normal, Master Core: ABIS) *SCR-GP *W-100 Alpha *W-102 Gamma *Zartan (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Zandar (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Zarana (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Torch (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Buzzer (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Road Pig (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Wild Goose (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Ripper (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Pythona (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Machete (Normal, Dreadnok Mode) *Iblis (Normal, Iblis Avatar: Version 2) *Mephilis the Dark (Chaos Mephilis, Solaris Avatar) *Ellis the Demon (Dark Ellis) Non-Playable Characters *M-Pup *Blackjack *Dr. Cornelius Robinson *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Little Fairy *Key Mace #1 *Key Mace #2 *Key Mace #3 *Muttski *Mr. Takashi Kay *Mokuba Kurosaki *Rosa Garcia *Director Timothy "Tim" Osborn *Carly Dubios *Dr. Kendell Bromwell *Nurse Sue *Aleena Alexandra *Wanda Rose *Rosa Kurenai *Daisy Rubins *Prof. Gerald Magnus *Maria Magnus *Princess Elise II *Mr. Mario Bingo *Tara Stark *Bokkun *Doom's Eye *Dr. Zyrus *Biolizard *Babylon Guardian *W-101 Beta *W-104 Epsilon *Solaris Character Storylines Locations *Yu-Gi-Oh! City *Kingdom of Alexander Challenges Voice Cast (Japanese) * Voice Cast (English) * Music * Videos Trivia * Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Microsoft Windows